Architects and engineers typically give careful attention in the design of buildings, particularly commercial buildings, to the ability of the structure to safely withstand major wind events. However, little attention may be given to the wind resistance of certain non-structural exterior building components, such as rain gutters. Rain gutter mounting systems, typically a series of hanger brackets which support a gutter along a roof perimeter, are generally well designed to resist the expected gravitational loads imposed by rainwater runoff into the gutters but can be highly subject to wind forces acting underneath the gutter system which can tend to uplift the gutter from the building and can, in turn, result in progressive lifting and peeling of the adjacent roof and building facia components. In the past, there has been little or no industry guidelines for wind design of gutters. Recently, however, the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) has promulgated wind testing standards for the performance of commercial building rain gutters during wind events.